DESCRIPTION: The project involves organizing a conference on social and health policy, physical health and impairment, biobehavioral issues, and women's health. The IASSID has been asked by the WHO to prepare a summative paper addressing the above issues. The IASSID in turn has requested its aging and intellectual disability and physical health special interest research groups to develop and implement this request. To accomplish this, the investigator has proposed to convene four working groups, concordant with the four areas cited above and to have the working groups spend the period 10/97 through 12/98 in developing their reports. These reports will be distributed to a variety of experts and others who will provide a critical review prior to the conference. The final working group reports will be discussed and amended at a culminant meeting in Geneva, Switzerland on April 20-23, 1999 under the auspices of the WHO. The final report that emerges will be published as a WHO document on the physical health and aging of adults with intellectual disabilities, and will contain the social and health status reviews as well as recommendations for national policy and actions.